Zu viele Spocks
by GermanTranslationProject
Summary: One-Shot. Übersetzung einer Story von Lanaea. Jim sieht sich mit einem unerwarteten Besucher konfrontiert. K/S
1. Chapter 1

Zu viele Spocks

"Jetzt ist alles klar," sagte Jim. „Das Universum ist fest entschlossen, mich zum ersten Mann mit einer monogamen Dreierbeziehung zu machen."

Weder sein eigener Spock noch der mit dem Bart schienen von diesem seinem Kommentar übermäßig beeindruckt zu sein. Er hatte aber ohnehin zuviel damit zu tun, offenen Mundes zwischen ihnen hin- und herzustarren, als dass es ihn sonderlich gekümmert hätte. _Dieser_ neue Spock – und verdammt, aber wie viele Spocks _brauchte_ das Universum? – war jünger als der andere… andere Spock. Der alte. Aber er war doch älter als sein gewohnter Spock, er sah aus wie in den Dreißigern. Jim nannte ihn prompt „Bart-Spock". Langsam dachte er, dass er dabei war, sich eine Sammlung zuzulegen. Bart-Spock, Alter-Spock und Spock-Spock. Oder vielleicht sollte er Narben-Spock heißen, aber er wollte Spock-Spock damit nicht kränken.

„Wir können uns nicht gegen das Schicksal wehren, Jungs. Es wird einfach so lange Spocks nach mir werfen, bis es passiert," beharrte er. Er meinte das nicht so ganz ernst – sein Spock war ausgesprochen eifersüchtig auf seine anderen Ichs. Okay, und andere Männer. Und Frauen. Manchmal auch Zimmerpflanzen, wenn Jim sie zu lange ansah. Aber angesichts dieser Situation konnte er nur so verhindern, in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Worüber phantasieren Sie, Kirk?", fragte Bart-Spock, und Jim bemerkte sofort, dass er wesentlich mehr scharfe Kanten hatte als seine Ebenbilder. „Und was ist das für ein Ort? Sie werden mir das jetzt sagen." Damit ging er einen aggressiven Schritt nach vorne, und Jims Augen weiteten sich, als er fühlte, wie eine Hand sich um seine Kehle schloss.

Sie blieb da nur eine Sekunde. Dann wurde Bart-Spock prompt in die Konsole des Transporterraums geworfen, als der reguläre Spock reagierte.

"Sie werden den Captain nicht wieder berühren," sagte Spock scharf.

"Es sei denn, das war das Vorspiel," ergänzte Jim und handelte sich zwei wütende Blicke ein. Er warf die Hände nach oben. „ In Ordnung, schön, ich bin schon still. Den Versuch könnt ihr mir nicht vorwerfen." Er konnte nichts dagegen tun – er war von Natur aus empfänglich für Spock. In jeder Form.

Bart-Spock musterte den richtigen Spock. Dann wandte er seinen prüfenden Blick Jim zu. „Ich bin in einem anderen Universum," folgerte er nach einem Moment.

"Wahrscheinlich," bestätigte Jim.

Eine Augenbraue zuckte. „Faszinierend. Ich scheine auch in einer anderen Zeit zu sein."

"Das auch," stimmte er zu.

"Die Funktionsstörung des Transporters war wahrscheinlich verantwortlich," sagte sein Spock. „Wenn wir die Quelle der Störung feststellen und versuchen, den Prozess umzukehren, werden wir Sie theoretisch dahin zurück schicken können, wohin Sie gehören."

Bart-Spock straffte sich ein wenig. Er erholte sich von dem Wurf in die Konsole und befestigte seine Schärpe.

Jim fragte sich, ob er Starfleet zu Schärpen überreden konnte. Glänzenden Schärpen. Vielleicht mit Goldbesatz.

"Sie gehen davon aus, dass ich mich fügen werde, in mein eigenes Universum zurückzukehren," stellte Bart-Spock fest. „Was werden Sie tun, wenn ich das nicht will?"

"Hey, je mehr, desto lustiger!", sagte Jim. Inzwischen dachte er, dass irgendwann jede irgendwo vorhandene Version von Spock schließlich den Weg hierher finden würde.

Sein eigener Spock schien daran Anstoß zu nehmen. „Dann werden Sie in Haft genommen, bis wir Sie gewaltsam aus unserer Realitätsebene entfernen können," antwortete er streng.

Jim lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um den Anstarr-Wettstreit zu beobachten.

Das versprach unterhaltsam zu werden.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Eine weitere Story aus Lanaea's ‚Brain Matter'- Sammlung, Fortsetzung von „Zu viele Spocks", weitere Folgen sind angekündigt.

Scotty schottischen Akzent kann ich nicht übersetzen, den müsst ihr euch denken 

**Viel zu viele Spocks**

„Okay. Ich gebe zu, das ist ein kleiner Rückschlag für mein „Das Universum Verlangt Eine Dreierbeziehung"- Argument, aber ich sehe immer noch nicht, wie das überhaupt _möglich_ ist", sagte Jim in die schockierte Stille des Transporterraums.

Scotty, Spock und Bart-Spock starrten schweigend auf das Transporterpad, wo sie zum ersten Mal das System getestet hatten, um Bart-Spock in sein eigenes Universum zurückzuschicken. Wo sich anscheinend jeder anzog wie ein Pirat und benahm wie ein Arschloch. Jim fand das faszinierend. Die Formel, die die drei Männer ausgetüftelt hatten, ging über seinen Horizont, aber das Ergebnis schien Sinn zu machen, und der Versuch hatte darin bestanden, einen leeren Behälter in das andere Universum zu schicken und wieder zurück zu holen. Einfach genug, wenn man erst einmal wusste, wie man die Gesetze der Realität umging.

Wie das dazu geführt hatte, dass jetzt ein kleines Kind auf dem Transporterpad stand, das seinem ersten Offizier verdächtig ähnlich sah, konnte er nur raten. Die Augen des winzigen Vulkaniers waren groß, als er sich umsah, offensichtlich genauso schockiert von der Übertragung wie alle anderen.

„Wissen Sie, Captain, langsam denke ich, Sie hatten Recht damit, dass Sie eine Art interdimensionaler Magnet für den Commander sind," sagte Scotty. Jim hörte ihm allerdings nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Mini-Spock (und er war sich verdammt sicher, dass es Spock war und nicht irgendein vulkanisches Kind, weil diese Augen etwas deutlich Erkennbares an sich hatten, und er hatte einschlägige Erfahrungen, die diese Einschätzung unterstützten) schauderte ein wenig und sah verängstigt aus. Nicht nach menschlichen Standards natürlich, aber sein fast-unterdrücktes Zittern und die leichte Bewegung seiner Kehle, als er schluckte und in sich zusammenzusinken schien, waren sehr vielsagend.

"Faszinierend," sagte Bart-Spock.

Nun, Jim hatte noch nie gut mit Kindern umgehen können. Aber er kam allgemein gut mit Spocks aus, und niemand schien sich zu rühren, und das Kind sah eingefroren und versteinert aus. Er ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte Mini-Spock, und seine Augen schossen zwischen Jim und den anderen Spocks hin und her. „Das ist nicht die Transporterstation für die pädagogische Einrichtung, die ich besuche."

Nach einer Sekunde schüttelte Jim den Kopf. „Nein," stimmte er zu. „Sieht so aus, als wäre unser Transporter wieder am A… äh, _defek_t und hat dich aufgelesen. Irgendwie?" Dabei warf er den anderen Erwachsenen im Raum einen fragenden Blick zu. Spock war zu Scotty hinübergegangen, und die beiden schienen fieberhaft ihre Berechnungen durchzugehen. Bart-Spock starrte Mini-Spock mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und war im Übrigen wenig hilfreich.

Er atmete tief ein, ging zum Transporterpad hinüber und kniete sich vor dem kleinen Jungen hin. Der ernst aussah und zitterte. Er lächelte und versuchte nicht-bedrohlich auszusehen. Du meine Güte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, unterwegs zur Schule zu sein und auf einem Raumschiff zu landen.

Na ja, wahrscheinlich hätte _er_ in dem Alter – oder in jedem Alter - das für das Größte überhaupt gehalten, aber Spock war normalerweise etwas weniger übereifrig in Bezug auf unerwartete Abenteuer. Er bevorzugte die organisiertere Sorte.

"Mein Name ist Captain Kirk, aber du kannst mich Jim nennen. Wir werden versuchen, dich dahin zurück zu schicken, wohin du gehörst, okay?", sagte er.

Mini-Spock betrachtete ihn mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen wanderten von seinem Gesicht zu seiner Uniform und dann über seine Schulter zu den beiden anderen Spocks. „Ich bin auf einem Sternenflotten-Raumschiff?", fragte er.

"Ja," bestätigte Jim. "Die U.S.S. _Enterprise_."

"Captain," sagte sein Spock. Jim drehte sich um und sah sich von einem ziemlich ernsten Blick fixiert. „Es wäre vielleicht unklug, zu viel Information preiszugeben."

Er dachte darüber nach. „Nö," entschied er. „Ich meine, er ist aus einer anderen Dimension. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn zu sehr verwirren."

Die Augen ihres neuesten Spocks wurden noch größer. „Ich bin in einer andere n Dimension?", sagte er.

Jim blinzelte. "Ja," bestätigte er. „Du bist auch in einer anderen Zeit. Siehst du, hinter mir? Das ist mein Chefingenieur Scotty und mein erster Offizier, Commander Spock"- das trug ihm einen betont missbilligenden Blick von seinem Spock ein, und der kleiner starrte sein anderes Ich nochmals offen an – „und eine etwas ältere Version von ihm aus einer anderen Dimension. Daher nehme ich an, du bist eine _jüngere_ Version von ihm aus einer anderen Dimension."

"Wir sind uns bezüglich seiner wahren Herkunft derzeit noch unsicher, Captain," informierte Spock ihn. „Es ist möglich, dass er nur innerhalb der Zeit transportiert wurde und nicht interdimensional."

Jim zuckte die Achseln. „Nun, wenn das der Fall ist, haben wir trotzdem eine neue Zeitlinie geschaffen, indem wir ihn hierher brachten," erklärte er. „Aber wenn du sicher gehen willst, können wir ihm alles über Nero erzählen, bevor wir ihn zurück schicken."

Er konnte fast hören, wie sich die Räder in Spocks Kopf drehten, von ‚es wäre unethisch, absichtlich die Geschichte zu verändern' zu ‚aber eine neue Zeitlinie wurde zufällig bereits begründet' bis ‚es wäre unethisch, nichts zu tun und die Möglichkeit zuzulassen, dass Vulkan in einem anderen Universum nochmals zerstört wird.'  
"… Vielleicht wäre das klug," schlussfolgerte er und wandte sich wieder seinen Berechnungen zu. Er schien ansonsten nicht übermäßig an seinem jüngeren Ich interessiert zu sein.

Oder aber er ignorierte ihn absichtlich. Noch mehr Unannehmlichkeiten mit seiner eigenen Identität, vermutete Jim. Er sah wieder Mini-Spock an, der sich mit Bart-Spock einen Anstarrwettstreit lieferte.

"Nero?" fragte Bart-Spock.

Jim winkte ab. „Wenn Sie es noch nicht wissen, dann existiert er in Ihrem Universum nicht. Oder wird nicht existieren. Noch nicht.", erklärte er. Mann, Spock war ein _winziges_ Kind gewesen. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung, wie man das Alter von Kindern beurteilen konnte, schon gar nicht vulkanischen Kindern, aber waren sie immer so klein?

Nicht dass er ihn hochheben wollte oder so. Nur dass er das sozusagen doch tat, weil diese kleinen Kälteschauer seinem Beschützerinstinkt Dinge antaten, die ihm nicht ganz angenehm waren.

Nun, zur Hölle, er war immer dafür, Spock eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Er hoffte nur, dass er das Kind nicht ängstigte. Er griff ihm unter die Arme, hob ihn hoch und trug ihn vom Transporterpad weg. Mini-Spocks Hände klammerten sich in unangenehmer Überraschung an seine Schultern. Die anderen sahen ihn beinahe verständnislos an, außer Scotty, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Komm schon, Spock," sagte Jim zu der warmen, winzigen, steifen und verlegenen Gestalt in seinen Armen. „Suchen wir einen angenehmeren Ort, während diese Idioten die Lage klären."

Bart-Spocks Ausdruck verfinsterte sich bei der Andeutung, dass er ein 'Idiot' war, aber Jim grinste ihn nur frech an und trug sein jüngeres Ich aus dem Transporterraum, wobei er über die Schulter rief, man solle ihm auf dem Laufenden halten.

Am Besten ging er zu Bones. Er mochte Kinder.

"Ich bin in der Lage zu gehen," sagte Mini-Spock nach einem Augenblick, obwohl er sich etwas entspannt hatte und die Hände auf Jims Schultern nicht mehr wirkten, als habe er Angst zu fallen, sondern eher, als ob es bequem war.

"Okay," stimmte er zu, zuckte leicht die Schultern und hielt an, um Mini-Spock auf dem Deck abzusetzen. Einige vorbeikommende Crewmitglieder waren stehen geblieben und starrten sie mit offener Neugier an. Schließlich erschienen nicht jeden tag auf unerklärliche Weise vulkanische Kinder auf dem Schiff. Sein Miniatur-Erster Offizier fühlte sich unter all den Blicken offenbar nicht wohl. Er sah um sich mit einer Haltung, die die seiner älteren Ebenbilder nicht ganz erreichte, und bewegte sich fast unmerklich näher an Jims Beine, als sie weitergingen.

Die Flure der Enterprise hatten vorher nie so groß und überfüllt gewirkt, vor allem, da es nicht einmal Schichtwechsel oder so etwas war. Und wenn er einen ganz leichten Griff fühlte, der sich an den Rand eines Hosenbeins klammerte – nun, ein Kind wurde nicht jeden tag aus seinem Universum gefegt. Er würde niemandem etwas davon erzählen.

"Verstehe ich recht, dass der Commander Spock, der auf diesem Schiff dient, eine ältere Version meiner selbst ist?" fragte Mini-Spock ihn einen Augenblick später.

Jim sah zu ihm hinunter und nickte. „Das ist er," bestätigte er.

Mini-Spock neigte leicht den Kopf. „Dann war ich nicht in der Lage, Zugang zur vulkanischen Akademie der Wissenschaften zu erlangen, wie Vater es von mir erwartet," stellte er fest, und obwohl er nicht enttäuscht oder beschämt _klang_, sagte sein zu Boden gewandter Blick alles.

Es war gut, dass Jim keinerlei Skrupel hatte, eine andere Zeitlinie durcheinander zu bringen, sonst hätte er sich wie ein mieser Kerl fühlen müssen. „Doch, du wurdest aufgenommen," sagte er. „Du hast nur beschlossen, dich statt dessen der Sternenflotte anzuschließen. Weil wir großartig sind."

Außerdem, verdammt, es war zwar wohl nicht _vollkommen_ überraschend, dass Spocks Karriere zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon detailliert geplant war, aber das war trotzdem nicht richtig. Er konnte nicht älter als neun oder zehn sein.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte er, um das zu klären.

"Zwölf Jahre, drei Monate, elf Tage," antwortete Spock mühelos, und Jim blinzelte.

Er war _wirklich_ winzig. Waren alle Vulkanier als Kinder kleiner als Menschen? Das schien nicht richtig zu sein, wenn man bedachte, wie groß die meisten von ihnen waren. Andererseits, Spock war größer als er, also machten sie vermutlich irgendwann einen enormen Wachstumsschub durch.

So oder so wirkte das kleine Gesicht jetzt leicht irritiert. Was sich bei Spock in jedem Alter durch leichtes Zusammenziehen der Augenbrauen zeigte. „Ich traf die Entscheidung, die Akademie der Wissenschaften nicht zu besuchen?", sagte er. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Jim grinste. "Wie ich sagte – weil die Sternenflotte großartig ist. Sieh mal, auf diesem Schiff segelst du durch die gesamte Galaxis auf der Suche nach neuen Lebensformen und Zivilisationen und untersuchst alle Arten verrückten Sch… äh, Sachen." Er hustete und ermahnte sich, dass Spocks Eltern es vermutlich nicht schätzen würden, wenn ihr Sohn mit einem ganz neuen Repertoire an Flüchen zurückkam. Es war zwar eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er einen davon _benutzen_ würde, er war schließlich _Spock_, aber trotzdem. „Letzte Woche zum Beispiel fanden wir ein ganzes Schiff voller cryogenetisch eingefrorener Übermenschen aus der Vergangenheit."

Mini-Spocks Ausdruck wurde etwas nachdenklicher, als Jim ihn in den Turbolift schob und den Knopf für die Krankenstation drückte.

„Ich meine," fuhr Jim fort. „Schon die Tatsache, dass du überhaupt hier bist, ist ziemlich abenteuerlich, oder?"

"Abenteuerlich?", fragte Mini-Spock. „Ich sehe nicht, inwiefern Abenteuer relevant sind."

"Es gibt zusätzliche Vorteile," versicherte er ihm. „Wie zum Beispiel echt attraktive zukünftige Sternenflotten-Captains zu treffen und sich mit der Crew anzufreunden."

Nach einer ganz kleinen, zögernden Pause sah Mini-Spock ihn mit unergründlichem Ausdruck an. „Anfreunden?", sagte er-

Die Tür des Lifts öffnete sich, und sie verließen ihn. Diesmal blieb der kleine Halbvulkanier in seiner Nähe, schien sich aber nicht mehr so sehr an den vorbeikommenden Crewmitgliedern oder den fremden Korridoren zu stören. Jim nickte ihm zu. „Sicher," sagte er leichthin; er wusste sehr genau, das Spocks Kindheit im Wesentlichen freund-los gewesen war. Schön, vielleicht manipulierte er ein wenig, aber wenn er ein gutes Wort für die Enterprise einlegen konnte, war das nicht unbedingt schlecht.

"Siehst du, da sind natürlich du und ich, und dann gibt es Uhura, und Bones – obwohl es bei ihm manchmal nicht so aussieht, aber vertrau mir, das ist nur Gerede -, und Scotty und Sulu und Chekov. Aber du bist bei allen ziemlich beliebt."

Mini-Spock waren bei jedem Namen, den Jim aufzählte, größer geworden, als sei er ziemlich sicher, dass der Plural in „Freunde" ‚zwei' bedeutete, und die Vorstellung von sechs namentlich genannten Individuen und einem allgemeinen, unbeschwerten Gefühl von Kameradschaft schien ihn zu schockieren.

Jim fand das nachvollziehbar. Er hatte bis zu seiner Zeit in der Akademie auch wenig Glück mit Freunden gehabt. Sein Ruf in seiner Heimatstadt war durch seine vielen ‚Heldentaten' verdorben. Die meisten Eltern nannten ihn einen ‚schlechten Einfluss', und so ziemlich jeder, der seine Kameradschaft suchte, war ein noch schlimmerer Idiot, als er damals gewesen war.

"Ich habe einen Cousin. Meine Mutter besteht darauf, dass wir Freunde seien," teilte Mini-Spock ihm ernst mit. „In der Vergangenheit hatte er Erfolg damit, eine emotionale Reaktion bei mir hervorzurufen."

„Oh," sagte Jim. „Magst du ihn?"

Mini-Spock warf ihm einen unverwechselbaren Blick zu. Bei seinem älteren Ich würde sich das zu seinem „Machst du dich verdammt noch mal über mich lustig?" – Blick werden. Oder, in Spock-Sprache, „Ich finde deine Annahme höchst unwahrscheinlich und glaube, dass sie ein schlechtes Licht auf deine intuitiven Fähigkeiten wirft." „Nein," sagte er und klang diesbezüglich absolut sicher.

Jim glaubte zu wissen, worauf das Kind hinauswollte. „Ich verstehe. Ich will dich nicht reinlegen. Wir sind wirklich Freunde."

Bei dem skeptischen Blick, den diese Behauptung ihm eintrug, zog sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammen.

"_Wirklich_," beharrte er. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, dass du mit einer Horde überemotionaler menschlicher Typen wie uns klarkommst, aber du schaffst es." Sein ton war leicht und scherzhaft.

Mini-Spock blinzelte.

„Meine Mutter ist menschlich," sagte er in beinahe vorwurfsvollem Ton, als ob er Jim beschuldigte, seine eigene Spezies zu beleidigen. Was überraschend war, weil Spock sich normalerweise ständig über die Crew und ihre übertriebene Art lustig machte. Offensichtlich nahm sein jüngeres Selbst eine eher verteidigende Haltung ein.

"Ich weiß," sagte Jim achselzuckend." „Das war ein Scherz."

Sein kleiner Gefährte schwieg, während sie den Rest des Wegs zur Krankenstation gingen, die glücklicherweise derzeit keine Patienten beherbergte. Nun, es hatte seit einiger Zeit keine Außenmissionen gegeben, daher war das nicht überraschend. Schwester Chapel begrüßte sie am Eingang. Sie sah erschrocken aus, als sie Spock Nummer Vier erblickte.

"Ich habe noch einen gefunden," sagte er in dem Versuch, die Situation zu entspannen. „Spock, das ist Schwester Chapel. Schwester, das ist unser neuester Spock. Er ist zwölf."

"Ich grüße Sie," sagte Mini-Spock höflich.

Chapel sah ihn einen langen, schweigenden Moment lang an. Dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „_Du_ bist das entzückendste Kind, das ich je gesehen habe," erklärte sie gefühlvoll. Sie lehnte sich vor, damit sie näher an seiner Augenhöhe war, und strahlte ihn an. „Wie um alles auf der Welt haben wir es geschafft, dich zu bekommen?"

„Wir sind nicht auf der Welt. Wir sind auf einem Raumschiff," antwortete er, und Jim dachte, das beantwortete gleichzeitig ihre Frage und betonte seinen Liebreiz. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Jim an. „Dieser Raum ist nicht angenehmer als der Transporterraum. Es ist zu kalt," sagte er.

"Oh, du bist sicher halb erfroren!", rief Chapel aus, bevor Jim antworten konnte, und richtete sich auf. „Ich sehe mal, ob ich etwas dagegen tun kann." Mit entschiedenem Nicken ging sie zum Schalter der Klimaanlage. Mini-Spock beobachtete sie mit offener Neugier, während sie die Raumtemperatur erhöhte, und wenig später ließ sein Zittern nach. Jim atmete erleichtert aus und klopfte ihm gedankenlos auf die winzige Schulter. Das trug ihm einen fragenden Blick ein, der dann leicht alarmiert wurde, als die Tür zu Bones' Büro sich öffnete und der Chefarzt herausmarschiert kam.

"Verdammt, Chapel, ich habe Ihnen nicht ein- sondern tausendmal gesagt, sie können nicht jedes Mal die Raumtemperatur ändern, wenn dieser grünblütige"-

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Erstens stellte Jim fest, dass Mini-Spock ihn als Anti-Bones-Schild benutzte, wobei er den Doktor mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah, die bei einem menschlichen Kind „leicht überrascht" bedeutet hätten, bei Spock jedoch „schockiert und entsetzt" aussagten. Bones bemerkte die verkleinerte Gestalt des derzeit im Raum anwesenden Spocks und erstarrte.

Und Jim schnappte ganz gewiss nicht "Hüte deine Zunge, Bones!", denn das wäre ein Hinweis auf ein ganz neues Niveau persönlicher Reife, das er niemals zu erreichen gedachte. Es musste also jemand anderes in der Nähe sein, der genau wie er klang und das gesagt hatte.

Der gute Doktor starrte die beiden mit offenem Mund an und fluchte. Was bewies, wie viel Kontrolle der geheimnisvolle Besitzer der Stimme über diese Dinge hatte.

"Jesus, Jim, sag mir, dass du ihn nicht geschrumpft hast," flehte Bones.

Jim rollte mir den Augen. „Ich habe ihn nicht geschrumpft," sagte er leichthin, als der fragliche „er" vorsichtig zu dem laute Menschen hinüberspähte, der ihn zweifellos soeben zu Tode erschreckt hatte, Unterdrückung von Emotionen hin oder her. „Wir hatten noch einen Transporterzwischenfall. Diesmal haben wir ein kleines Exemplar bekommen."

"So. Und warum zum Teufel bringst du ihn hierher?"

Mini-Spock duckte sich wieder hinter ihm, und Jim fühlte erneut ein kurzes Ziehen an seinem Hosenbein, wie von einer kleinen Hand, die sich um den Stoff schloss.

"Weil ich einen Haufen Sch… äh, Zeug zu tun habe, und ich brauche jemanden, der ein Auge auf ihn hat. Und du bist der einzige, den ich kenne, der Erfahrung mit Kindern hat," erklärte er.

Bones und Spock erstarrten gleichzeitig.

"Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Die Krankenstation ist kein Platz für ein Kind, und ich will ganz bestimmt nicht aus erster Hand erfahren, wie verkorkst vulkanische Kindererziehung ist," erklärte der Doktor fest, wobei er den Kopf schüttelte und aussah, als würde er in dieser Angelegenheit sehr, sehr stur bleiben.

Mini-Spock zog ganz leicht an dem Stoff in seiner Hand. Jim blickte ihn an und sah seine ausgeprägten Gesichtszüge, die unglaublich ernsthaft wirkten. „Ich verlange, dass Sie mich nicht in der Obhut dieses Mannes lassen. Er wirkt instabil."

„Instabil! Am Arsch!"

Chapel runzelte die Stirn. „Doktor. Ihre Ausdrucksweise," sagte sie, und Bones blinzelte, als ob er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er fluchte. Was vermutlich auch der Fall war.

"Er ist nicht instabil," versicherte Jim. „Nur laut. Manche Menschen sind so, Vertrau mir, er ist harmlos." Vorsichtig bugsierte er seine kleine Last nach vorne, so dass sie wieder Seite an Seite standen. Er ließ eine Hand auf der Schulter des Kindes, während Mini-Spock Bones argwöhnisch beobachtete.

Bones seinerseits sah leicht verdrossne aus. Aber er war immer noch stur. „Ich meine es ernst, Jim, er kann nicht hier bleiben."

Mini-Spock sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Ich kann bei Ihnen bleiben, während Sie Ihren Pflichten nachgehen, Captain, ich bin wohlerzogen und werde mich gut benehmen," versprach er. Jim glaubte ihm. Andererseits war es wohl keine gute Idee, ein Kind – selbst Spock – in störanfälligen Bereichen des Schiffs herumlaufen zu lassen.

"Ich weiß etwas," sagte Chapel, kam herüber und ging in die Knie. „Meine Schicht ist bald vorbei. Wenn Doktor McCoy mich etwas früher gehen lässt, nehme ich dich mit hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum," schlug sie vor.

„Gute Idee, Schwester," sagte Bones erleichtert.

Jim dagegen schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird zu kalt für ihn sein. Er kann noch nicht dieselben Temperaturen aushalten wie unser Spock aushalten, denke ich," sagte er. Er dachte einen Moment nach, dann seufzte er und zuckte die Achseln. „Warum bringen Sie ihn nicht einfach in mein Quartier? Sie können die Temperatur erhöhen – sie ist sowieso schon ziemlich hoch eingestellt – und er kann sich einige von Spocks Sachen ansehen," schlug er vor. Vielleicht wäre Spocks Quartier eine noch bessere Idee, aber er bekäme bestimmt Ärger, wenn er Chapel Zutritt verschaffte, ohne ihn zu fragen, und außerdem lebten sie mehr oder weniger ohnehin in beiden Quartieren zusammen.

"Wenn Sie meinen," stimmte die Oberschwester zu, nickte und lächelte Mini-Spock an, der wieder zu Jim aufsah.

„Alles wird gut," versicherte Jim ihm. „Wir finden heraus, wie wir dich nach Hause schicken können. Und in der Zwischenzeit kannst du dir ansehen, wie langweilig die Möbelstoffe bei der Sternenflotte sind."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, aber schließlich konnte Chapel Mini-Spock dazu bewegen, ihr aus der Krankenstation zu folgen. Als sie weg waren, kam Bones zu Spock herüber.

"Mein Gott, Mann, was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?" wollte er wissen. „Ich komme nicht einmal jetzt mit Spock klar, was hat dich geritten zu glauben, dass sich das ändert, wenn er kleiner und noch leichter in Schrecken zu versetzen ist?"

"… Keine Ahnung?", antwortete Jim. „Du bist nett zu Kindern."

Bones schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich sagte, dass sein Captain der größte Idiot der Welt war. Er murmelte etwas, schüttelte wieder den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Ich glauben, dass du noch einen gefunden hast. Es ist, als ob eine Art verrückter vulkanischer Fluch auf dir liegt."

"Es ist animalischer Magnetismus," bot Jim hilfsbereit an.

"Der hier ist _zwölf_. Das Argument zieht nicht mehr."

"Guter Geschmack ist universal," stichelte er und ging schulterzuckend Richtung Ausgang.

Bones entließ ihn mit einem Winken. Er war offensichtlich überzeugt, dass Jims geistige Gesundheit ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. „_Schlechter_ Geschmack auch," erklärte er.

Mit einem kurzen Schnauben über diesen Abschiedskommentar ging Jim zurück zum Transporterraum, wo er zwei Spocks und Scotty fand, die sich gegenseitig anknurrten. Eine Abdeckung war aufgebrochen und Scottys Werkzeug war daneben ausgebreitet. Wie es aussah, war Bart-Spock Beraterstatus zuerkannt worden, denn er berührte nichts. Andererseits hatte er vielleicht auch einfach keine Lust, besonders hilfsbereit zu sein.

"Na, gibt es Fortschritte? Wissen wir mehr darüber, was zur Hölle passiert ist?", fragte Jim.

"Nichts Bedeutsames," informierte ihn Bart-Spock mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, Captain, wenn Sie zurück auf die Brücke gingen, wo Sie in Ihrem Stuhl sitzen und mit Ihrer Assistentin liebäugeln können. Wir werden Sie kontaktieren, wenn irgendetwas Ihre _einzigartige _Art von Intelligenz erfordert."

"Wie ich Ihnen zahlreiche Male mitgeteilt habe, der Captain ist kein primitiver Idiot," sagte Spock-Spock von der Seite der Kontrollabdeckung, wo er anscheinend einige Veränderungen überwachte, die Scotty vornahm.

Jim grinste. "Nun, ich gebe mir Mühe," sagte er und zwinkerte Bart-Spock zu, der eine Augenbraue in seine Richtung wölbte. Er hatte inzwischen mitbekommen, dass dieser Spock ein _klein_ wenig bösartiger war als die meisten. Nur ein wenig. Er glaubte seinem eigenen Spock nicht, dass er aus konzentrierter Boshaftigkeit bestand, aber nur, weil er große Mühe hatte, sich das vorzustellen. Das Äußerste, was sein Hirn sich als bösartigen Spock vorstellen konnte, war ein Wirklich Stinksaurer Spock.

Vielleicht juckte ihn ja sein Bart oder so und machte ihn mürrisch.

"Ich bin überrascht, dass Ihr Captain mit seiner Assistentin liebäugelt, wenn er einen perfekten Wissenschaftsoffizier auf der Brücke hat," witzelte er, was ihm einen vielsagenden Blick von seinem Spock eintrug und Bart-Spock veranlasste, die andere Augenbraue zu heben.

"Der Kirk meines Universums hat vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es nicht ratsam ist, meine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen," teilte Bart-Spock ihm mit.

Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist Mist," sagte er. „Er kneift?"

"Er besitzt einen Überlebensinstinkt," korrigierte sein alternativer erster Offizier. „Und im Gegensatz zu Ihnen hat er nicht den Luxus eines willensschwachen Vulkaniers, der ihn vor seiner eigenen Dummheit bewahrt."

Dieser Bemerkung konnte man eine Menge interessanter Dinge entnehmen. Das eine war der Gedanke, dass Bart-Spock die verschiedenen Kirks miteinander verglich und, wie es offenbar generell bei diesen ganzen Alternativuniversen der Fall war, zufällig seinen eigenen zu bevorzugen schien. Zum anderen hielt er Jim für einen Idioten, aber das war bereits vorher festgestellt worden. Was jedoch wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Captains erregte, war…

„Spock ist nicht willensschwach. Er kann Sie jederzeit fertigmachen."

Bart-Spock sah ihn finster an. Sein eigener Spock hatte sich versteift und beobachtete den Vorgang mit einer gewissen Anspannung. Scotty stieß einen Seufzer aus, als ob er erwartet hatte, dass so etwas geschah, und generell genervt war, dass sie das ausgerechnet machen mussten, während er arbeitete.

„Seine körperliche Kraft ist mit meiner eigenen vergleichbar, wie zu erwarten war," sagte Bart-Spock und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Aber Sie können gewiss nicht behaupten, dass er seine Persönlichkeit ausreichend beherrscht, wenn er derart folgsam loyal Ihnen gegenüber ist. Vor allem angesichts Ihrer widerwärtigen Charaktereigenschaften."

Jim blickte finster, verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme über der Brust. Es schien sich zu einer Pattsituation zu entwickeln. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, je zu erleben, dass jemand behauptet, Spock kommandiere andere nicht genug herum. Es war ja klar, dass das nur von einem anderen Spock kommen konnte," bemerkte er. Nun gut, er war schon früher als widerwärtiger Idiot bezeichnet worden. Obwohl es ihm einen Stich versetzte, dass das gerade von diesem Gesicht kam – er beschloss daher, Bärte unattraktiv zu finden. „Warum behält _Ihr_ Kirk Sie dann in seiner Nähe, wenn sie so ein verräterischer Bastard sind? Denn wenn er so ein inkompetenter Trottel ist, überrascht es mich, dass er der Captain ist."

Bart-Spock machte eine nachlässige Handbewegung. „Im Imperium ist Rücksichtslosigkeit und geistige Instabilität bis zu einem gewissen Grad erforderlich für den Captain eines Raumschiffs. Kirk eignet sich als Marionette, um von heimtückischen Absichten abzulenken."

… Huh. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er fast zugegeben, dass Bart-Spock tatsächlich durch und durch schlecht war.

Aber er wusste es besser.

"Faszinierend," sagte der reguläre Spock, hob die Augenbraue, wandte aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der vor ihm liegenden Aufgabe zu. „Mir war nicht klar, dass ich eine potentielle Fähigkeit zur Selbsttäuschung habe. Es wäre wohl klug, während meines nächsten Meditationszyklus einige meiner persönlichen Motivationen zu untersuchen, rein der Vorsicht halber."

Und es ging los! Jim trat ein wenig zurück und war bereit, die verbale Schlacht zu beobachten, die sich offenbar gerade ergab. Bart-Spock und Spock-Spock hatten auch vorher schon gestritten, und er hatte Wortgefechte zwischen seinem Spock und dem alten Mann gesehen, obwohl diese Konfrontationen von einer Eigenart waren, die ihn fast schwindlig machte.

Spock zuzusehen, wie er mit sich selbst stritt, war in gewisser Weise heiß.

„Selbsttäuschung?", äffte Bart-Spock ihn nach, mit einem Ton, der andeutete, das Jims erster Offizier besser aufpassen sollte, was er als nächstes sagte, sonst würde er seinen Hintern als Hut tragen. Nur dass das nicht eintreten würde, denn mit Jim, Spock und Scotty waren sie ihrem Besucher zahlenmäßig deutlich überlegen.

"In der Tat. Wenn Ihr Captain, wie Sie sagen, ein Marionette ist, dann ist ein gewisses Maß an Zusammenarbeit Ihrerseits unerlässlich. Aber warum sollten Sie sich darauf einlassen? Es wäre einfacher, das Schiff insgeheim zu kontrollieren, indem man sich einen Vorrat an Captains mit geringer Unterstützung hält. Die Crew würde Ihnen als etablierter Quelle der Macht und Autorität gehorchen, während man sich schwieriger oder renitenter Anführer leicht entledigen könnte und damit verhindern, dass eine andere Partei in der Kommandostruktur Fuß fassen und Einfluss gewinnt. Selbst eine Marionette kann Anhänger und eigene Macht gewinnen, wenn sie lange genug als Aushängeschild benutzt wird. Sie sind intelligent und logisch und haben keine moralischen Bedenken – Sie werden das längst herausgefunden haben. Doch aus welchem Grund auch immer, Sie haben sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass es praktischer ist, Ihren Captain Kirk an der Macht zu halten. Unlogisch, es sei denn, man geht davon aus, dass Sie in gewissem Maß an ihm hängen."

Bart-Spocks Augen verengten sich. „Unlogisch vielleicht für Ihre Begriffe," konterte er. „Aber Ihr Urteil ist eindeutig durch eine gewisse Gefühlsduselei beeinträchtigt. Kirk ist eine praktische Wahl."

Spock-Spock sah ihn zutiefst skeptisch an. „Ich finde das bemerkenswert unwahrscheinlich."

Jim fragte sich, ob das eine Beleidigung war oder nicht. Er entschied, dass es wahrscheinlich einfach wahr war, er war so gut wie nie eine _praktische_ Wahl. Anregend, unkonventionell, abenteuerlustig, sexy, verblüffend und brillant, aber nicht praktisch.

"Da hat er recht," fügte Scotty von unter der Konsole hinzu und unterstrich seine Bemerkung mit einem lauten Scheppern.

Jim fühlte sich diplomatisch und breitete die Hände besänftigend aus. „Es ist in Ordnung," sagte er. „Ich bin nett anzusehen. Ich kann sehen, warum Sie mich auf der Brücke behalten wollen. Daran ist nichts, dessen man sich schämen müsste." Er zwinkerte seinem eigenen Spock zu, dessen Mundwinkel ganz leicht zuckten. Die Interaktion blieb Bart-Spock nicht verborgen, der danach womöglich noch strenger aussah.

„Ihre ästhetische Anziehungskraft ist irrelevant," sagte er scharf.

Jim stieß die Faust in die Luft, weil er damit so gut wie zugegeben hatte, jawohl, sein Captain war ein gutaussehender Mann. Und er hatte es bemerkt. Und entschieden, dass es keine Rolle spielte, aber um zu diesem Schluss zu kommen, musste er in Erwägung ziehen, dass es doch eine Rolle spielte, was für Spocks Verhältnisse bedeutete, dass es eben doch so war.

Er hatte das Gefühl, der Jim des Wir Haben Großartige Schärpen-Universums ihm etwas schuldete, wenn sie ihm seinen ersten Offizier zurückbrachten.

"So fesselnd es ist, euch drei zuzuhören, wenn ihr euch wie liebeskranke Schulmädchen zankt, ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen," teilte Scotty ihnen weise mit, streckte den Kopf hervor und sah gleichzeitig genervt und amüsiert aus. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, helfen Sie mir entweder oder hauen Sie ab. Im Moment ist es mir egal."

Bart-Spock sah ihn an. „Es erscheint mir, als sei der Mangel an Beachtung für Rang und Formalitäten in diesem Universum ein schiffsweites Phänomen ist," stellte er fest.

"Scotty ist ein Genie. Er darf Spock und mir ab und zu sagen, dass wir uns verziehen sollen," erklärte Jim. Er fügte nicht hinzu, dass der Chefingenieur die meiste Zeit ziemlich gut darin war, die Rangordnung zu beachten, obwohl er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gedacht hatte, Jim sei da, um ihm Sandwiches zu bringen.

In diesem Moment wurde jede weiter Diskussion durch ein Piepen des Kommunikationssystems unterbrochen. Jim sah hinüber und ging dann hin und beantwortete die Nachricht, die von der Brücke gekommen war. Uhuras Stimme sprach ihn auf der anderen Leitung an. „Sir, Sie sollten vielleicht hierher kommen. Die Sensoren empfangen merkwürdige Raumschwankungen in der Umgebung des Planeten, den wir umkreisen."

„Ich bin unterwegs," antwortete er und sah zurück zu Scotty und den beiden Spocks. Er dachte einen Augenblick nach. Aber wenn etwas vorging, brauchte er seinen ersten Offizier auf der Brücke, und es war wohl keine gute Idee, Bart-Spock mit seinem Chefingenieur einfach allein zu lassen. „Spock, Spock. Ihr habt den Lieutenant gehört, lasst uns nach oben gehen."

Beide Spocks erhoben daraufhin eine Augenbraue, gingen aber kurz drauf an seiner Seite.

Bart-Spock glich sich seinem Tempo fast ebenso exakt an wie sein eigener Spock.

"Captain, ich halte es nicht für ratsam, meinem alternativen Selbst Zugang zur Brücke zu gewähren," sagte Spock, wobei er nicht mit der Wimper zuckte oder sich die Mühe machte, seine Stimme zu senken, als er sein Misstrauen so offen äußerte. Nicht dass er bisher ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht hatte.

Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, er hat nichts getan, dass er es verdient hätte, in der Arrestzelle eingesperrt zu werden, und außerdem mag ich ihn irgendwie. Er ist wie du, nur gemeiner."

„Ich sehe nicht, inwiefern das eine Anziehungskraft darstellen könnte."

„Es ist der ‚wie du' –Teil, wirklich. Außerdem habe ich mich immer gefragt, wie wohl deine dunklere Seite aussieht. Offenbar macht sie dich nur etwas reizbarer und anfälliger für Gesichtsbehaarung. Gut zu wissen, oder?", argumentierte er, legte eine Hand auf Spocks Schulter und sorgte so dafür, dass er sich etwas entspannte.

"Dunklere Seite?" sagte Bart-Spock mit einer Spur Spott oder vielleicht auch Herablassung in der Stimme. „Nach Ihren Maßstäben wäre der Kirk meines Universums ein Schurke von unerreichter Grausamkeit. Er ist rücksichtslos, wissen Sie. Gnadenlos. Ich habe ihn nie zögern sehen, Folter oder Mord gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen. Er hat ganze Kolonien und Zivilisationen ausradiert im Dienste des Imperiums."

Jim geriet ins stolpern bei der absoluten nüchternen Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme des anderen Spocks. Sein Ton enthielt nicht den leisesten Hinweis auf Verurteilung oder Missbilligung. Nichts als Feststellung und Beobachtung, die ihn zwangen, zweimal hinzusehen und er fühlte, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde.

Warte.

Was?

"Was?", sagte er laut.

Der alternative Spock faltete die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Ich frage mich, ob er jemals etwas von Ihrem Idealismus besaß. Ich kannte ihn in meinem Universum nicht, als er so alt war wie Sie. Vielleicht war er idealistisch – vielleicht werden Sie irgendwann gleichermaßen von Ihren idealistischen Prinzipien abweichen. Es wäre fesselnd, das zu beobachten. Die menschliche Natur ist schließlich bemerkenswert wankelmütig."

Jim fühlte eine Art kalter Furcht. Es war nicht sehr angenehm zu hören, dass man in einem anderen Universum ein Tyrann war. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass das irgendeinen echten Einfluss auf seine Persönlichkeit hatte, trotzdem – es gab Dinge, von denen man gerne dachte, dazu niemals fähig zu sein. Aber dieser dunklere Spock schien nicht zu lügen, und für einen Moment wühlte Jim echtes Entsetzen. Folter. Mord. Genozif. _Er_?

Eine warme Hand umfing sachte sein Handgelenk, und sein Blick fiel wieder auf seinen eigenen Spock. Er hatte das Gesicht nach vorne gewandt, aber seine Augen blickten besorgt in seine Richtung. _Nicht Du_, übertrug sich das Gefühl durch das Band der Berührung. _Ich auch nicht_.

Natürlich. Man konnte nicht zwischen zwei Leuten gehen, wenn sie dieselbe Person waren. Alternative Versionen bedeuteten Unterschiede, und Jim konnte wieder atmen, als er sich daran erinnerte. Spock ließ sein handgelenk los. Der gesamte Austausch hatte nur einen Augenblick gedauert.

"Faszinierend," sagte Bart-Spock. „Vielleicht ist es das, worauf er sich bezog."

"Wer?", fragte Jim und war nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

"Ein anderer Kirk," antwortete Bart-Spock. „Dies ist nicht meine erste Erfahrung mit interdimensionalem Kontakt. Vor etwa drei Monaten hatte die Enterprise meines Universums eine Transporter-Fehlfunktion, die zum Austausch con vier Mitgliedern unserer Crew mit der Crew einer alternativen Enterprise führte. Zu dieser Zeit gab es keine Zeitverschiebung, und der Austausch war uns zunächst gar nicht bewusst. Ich begegnete einer Alternativversion des Captains. Er war weniger… verbal derb als Sie oder mein eigener Kirk, aber Ihrer grundlegenden Philosophie ähnlicher. Er gab uns den Rat, ein friedlicheres Regime zu etablieren, da das langlebiger sei. Sein Standpunkt war berechtigt –das Imperium wird über kurz oder lang ausbrennen. Ich konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, inwiefern Friede notwendigerweise dauerhafter sein sollte. Sie haben jedoch unwissentlich einen interessanten Punkt beleuchtet."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Jim, der sich nun auch für den Gedanken dieses anderen Kirk interessierte. Er klang etwas mehr nach der Version, die der alte Mann kannte.

Bart-Spock senkte leicht den Kopf, und Jim wurde plötzlich von der Feststellung getroffen, dass dieser Spock um ein Vielfaches verbitterter war als seiner. Was etwas heißen wollte, denn _sein _Spock hatte gesehen, wie sein Planet zerstört wurde. „Diese freundschaftliche Zusammenarbeit kann Einschüchterung ziemlich effektiv vereiteln."

„Das ist offensichtlich," sagte sein eigener Spock und erhob eine Augenbraue in Richtung seines Gegenstücks.

"Für Sie vielleicht," antwortete Bart-Spock und verengte seine Augen ein wenig. „In meinem Universum sind Beispiele für solche Interaktionen zu selten, um eine auch nur annähernd angemessene Vergleichsgrundlage zu bieten."  
Ja. _Definitiv _viel verbitterter.

"Warum ist für euch Jungs alles immer nur ein riesiges wissenschaftliches Experiment?", fragte Jim, stieß den Arm seines Spocks an und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Bärtigen.

Spock warf ihm einen geduldigen Blick zu. „Wissenschaft ist das Studium des Universums in seinen einfachsten und komplexesten Formen, Jim," sagte er und ließ für den Moment die Formalitäten fallen. „Im Grunde _ist_ alles ein wissenschaftliches Experiment. Es als solches zu behandeln ist nur logisch."

"In der Tat," pflichtete der andere Spock ihm bei.

Jim rollte die Augen.

Das war anscheinend das Signal für beide Spocks, die technischen Diskussionen über Transporter und die Substanz des Weltraums wieder aufzunehmen, und Jim verfolgte soviel davon, wie er aufnehmen konnte – was mehr war als die meisten Leute, aber weniger als ein Viertel von dem, was tatsächlich gesagt wurde – und fragte sich, was es mit dieser Raumanomalie auf sich hatte.

Er hoffte, es war nicht wieder ein gottähnliches außerweltliches Wesen mit halb-allumfassenden Kräften. Aus irgendeinem Grund kidnappten die ihn immer und steckten ihn in zeitgenössische Kleidung.

Mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass der Transporter ständig Spocks auflas und sie ihm in den Schoß warf. Was zufällig auch mit einer Art gottähnlichem außerweltlichem Wesen mit halb-allumfassenden Kräften zu tun haben konnte.

Als sie auf die Brücke kamen, fanden sie eine Atmosphäre angespannter Ungewissheit vor, die nur leicht nachließ beim Erscheinen des Captains und seines ersten Offiziers. Und des zufällig anwesenden anderen Spocks, der eine Menge neugieriger Blicke auf sich zog.

"Status?" fragte Jim und ging hinüber zu seinem Stuhl.

„Keine Anzeichen für andere Raumschiffe," informierte Chekov ihn.

"No sign of other wessels," Chekov informed him.

"Ich habe versucht, uns aus der Störungsquelle herauszuhalten, Captain. Anscheinend hat sie keinen Einfluss auf die Anziehungskraft des Planeten oder seine Atmosphäre," sagte Sulu. Spock nahm seinen Platz an der Wissenschaftsstation ein. Einen Moment später folgte Bart-Spock Jim zu seinem Stuhl und stellte sich daneben.

Jim untersuchte seine Armlehne und runzelte die Stirn. „Können wir feststellen, ob es vom Planeten oder von einer anderen Quelle kommt?", fragte er.

"Einen Augenblick, Captain," antwortete Spock. Der Außenmonitor zeigte den offenen Weltraum vor ihnen, und Jim glaubte eine schwaches seltsames Flackern zu sehen, das sich vom Planeten zu den Sternen ausdehnte wie der Schimmer intensiver Hitze. „Es scheint nicht…"

Spock brach ab, und Jim hörte ein ganz schwaches Zischen, als Bart-Spock neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog. Er sah rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie er die Hände zum Kopf hob, einen Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf dem Gesicht – er drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und sah, wie sein eigener Spock genauso reagierte. „Scheiße," fluchte er, fragte sich, was zum Teufel hier vorging und eilte zur Wissenschaftsstation. „Spock? Was ist los?"

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es eins von diesen telepathischen Phänomenen war. Er war alarmiert. Aber der Alarm verstärkte sich und verwandelte sich in echte Furcht, als eine Spur grünen Blutes aus der Nase seines ersten Offiziers rann und sein Ebenbild im Stuhl des Captains zusammensank – was Jim ihm unter diesen Umständen nicht übel nahm – und leicht zu zucken begann.

Und es war noch ein anderer Spock auf dem Schiff. Der kleine Junge.

"Uhura, schicken Sie ein Medizinteam hierher und eins in mein Quartier," ordnete Jim an. „Was sagen die Sensoren? Empfangen wir irgend ein Signal, etwas, was wir auffangen und blockieren können?"

"Sie empfingen nichts, nicht einmal, als er Chekov von der Taktikstation an Spocks Platz schickte und seinen zitternden, schmerzerfüllte ersten Offizier sachte davon wegzog. Sie empfingen immer noch eine Anomalie, aber so war das mit Anomalien – wenn man erst einmal wusste, was es war, definierte man es als _das da_ und nicht mehr als _Anomalie_.

Er umklammerte Spock, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, außer durchhalten, bis das Ärzteteam ankam. Als das Gewicht in seinen Armen leichter wurde, dachte er zuerst, Spock sei ihm irgendwie entglitten. Aber dann sah er hinunter und seine Augen weiteten sich in schockierte, Schrecken, denn sein erster Offizier war merkwürdig durchsichtig geworden. Er konnte sich selbst durch Spock hindurch sehen, die verblassten Umrisse von Farbe und Fleisch und Stoff glitten durch seine Finger.

Dunkle Augen, dumpf vor Schmerz und Delirium, hielten seine für einen Moment fest.

"Spock!"

In diesem Augenblick verschwand jeder Spock aus dem Universum.

---

**Author's Notes:** _Die Story wird auf jeden Fall fortgesetzt, es steht aber noch nicht fest, wann._


End file.
